Loki un poco de humor no lo dañara o si
by jazma
Summary: Loki empieza bien la mañana pero algunos acontecimientos haran que lo saquen de quicio lograra que el mor a su mejor amiga lo controle o acabara en un manicomio Lokixmayura y demás personajes
1. Chapter 2

Hola soy jazmajaramo, como dije antes subiré mis fanfics de una vez por todas por que no quiero quedarme atrás en todos los proyectos que tengo como una fan del anime

Bueno este fic tratara de Loki x Mayura

CAPITULO 1 UN DIA EN CASA DE LOKI

La tarde se avecinaba un niño se encontraba en la cama aun dormido, la razón (era un huevon) no quería levantarse, solamente daba vueltas en su cama, nada lo sacaría de aquellos dulces sueños

Dentro del sueño de Loki

MMMM…. - un Loki en una mesa mientras le servían un gran pastel de tres pisos, empezaba a comerlos con gran disfrute, en eso aparecían unas rosquillas, mermelada de durazno, galletas de chocolate, melocotones, dulces, azúcar (L: oye eso a mi me gusta no es justo)(yop: Y tu que haces aquí no estas en death note L)(L: sabes que si hablas de dulces yo aparezco aunque no sea mi mundo)(bien mejor continuo ¬¬U) , todo lo disfrutaba sin ningún impedimento hasta que un monstruo de cuatro metros se empezaba a comer su sus preciados dulces (L: yo jejejejeje)(Yop: no ¬¬ tu no)(L: T.T ), empezaba a gritar y a patalear para que no se los quitaran hasta que……..

Fin del sueño de Loki

Se encontraba un perro negro lamiendo a su amo para que despertara, el abrió los ojos con rapidez vio a su perro que le movía la cola de felicidad

-Papi – dijo el perrito y lo iba a seguir lamiendo pero Loki lo agarro abrió la puerta de su cuarto y lo aventó como si de un peluche se tratase, cerro la puerta con fuerza esto hizo que se apostillara un poco, subió a su cama y se volvió a tapar para seguir con su sueño pero otra persona se lo impidió.

-Sr. Loki ya esta el desayuno es mejor que baje para que no se le enfrié- era su hijo mayor

-Argggggggggg- es lo único que pronuncio Loki al verse otra vez despierto

-Hoy le prepare unas galletas de chocolate, pan tostado con mermelada y una rebanada de pastel de chocolate con cubierta de vainilla……- no pudo terminar la frase por que ya se encontraba un Loki bien contento, con una servilleta en su cuello, un tenedor en su mano derecha y una cuchara en la mano izquierda

-buenos días Yamino, me puedes dar de comer por favor es que tengo hambre- contesto el alegre Loki (quien diría que Loki es un tragón de primera vaya si que el hambre levanta a gente como él sin ofender a la audiencia).

-Claro Sr. Loki aquí tiene- puso en la mesa el café y unas galletas que tanto le gustaban a Loki

-Yaminfo esfetefe esfetafa defelificifiofo- hablaba un Loki con la boca llena, se paso un bocado y agarro otro pedazo más grande que el anterior y se lo volvió a meter en aquella boca todo iba bien hasta que…………….

Buenos días Loki-kunnnnnnnn- Grito una joven desde el recibidor, un Loki todo asustado se trago la comida de golpe y empezaba a asfixiarse, Mayura entro con una gran sonrisa y un papel en la mano

-Hola Yamino- sonrió la joven Mayura mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas

-Buenos días Srta. Mayura como le fue en la escuela- pregunto con alegría mientras le servia un poco de té

-Excelente Yamino sabes me dijeron que pronto tendremos exámenes y como sabes soy un poco sosa para ese tipo de cosas así que no podré venir en las tardes pues tendré un asesor- dijo con un aire de tristeza (en el fondo un Loki pidiendo ayuda)

-Vaya que triste Srta. Mayura usted es la que hace que la casa se siente un poco más viva que cuando el Sr. Loki se encuentra solo- lo dijo con un poco de seriedad (es verdad si Loki estuviera en una casa esta se marchitaría en seguida por lo serio que es)

-Ah y hablando de Loki-kun donde es….- miro a todos lados hasta que se encontró a un Loki Todo morado y con los ojos en forma de X.X

Loki, háblanos Loki- gritaba una Mayura preocupadísima por su pequeño amigo que no reaccionaba- (que podemos decir L cual es la moraleja de todo esto) (cierra la puerta con llave para que no te espanten cuando estas comiendo sin ningún aprieto o compromiso)(U.Ú# claro que no esa no es la moraleja)(l: entonces cual es)(siempre come despacio y no te lo quieras acabar de golpe)(L: Bueno esa es tu moraleja para mi es lo que dije antes).

Después de salvar a Loki, y darle un poco de agua para poder pasarse las sobras que quedaron en su garganta, Mayura hablo un poco más aliviada (L: lo dudo si entro hablando de lo más normal ¬¬)(¬¬ Cállate L déjame seguir con el fic)

-Ya te encuentras bien Loki-kun- pregunto echándole aire para que su color regresaran poco a poco a la normalidad

-Claro que si, pero no hubiera estado en las puertas de San pedro si ustedes dos no estuvieran hablando como pericos- contesto un Loki un poco enojado por lo que había dicho su amiga

-Sr. Loki- hablo Yamino- pero siempre se le ha dicho que coma despacio por que se puede atragantar pero usted no hacia caso hay tiene las consecuencias- lo reprocho

-¬¬aja quien me lo ha dicho- pregunto con superioridad

Yamino suspiro como no queriendo sacar su carta maestra

-no, me obligue Sr. Loki por que le puede pesar- intento hablar calmado

-¬u¬ si como no ya vez no tienes nada jejeje- se burlo Loki

Yamino abrió un sobre y saco una lista que descendió y empezó a alargarse se ve como sale de la cocina y se abre la puerta (L: no me digas que el papel abrió la puerta por que es imposible niña)(¬¬ claro que no, fue ……. U.U si esta bien si fue el papel), se ve que dobla la esquina de la primera calle para seguir con su camino

-Aquí una chica dice- carraspeo un poco y prosiguió- Loki es un niño muy lindo pero cuando come pierde la belleza que existe en él no podría comer más despacio

Loki se quedo atónito por lo que acababa de escuchar

-Loki es fabulosos pero alguien le podría enseñar a comer más despacio pierde todo el atractivo

A Loki se le abre la boca de par en par hasta que Mayura se le cierra

-Loki es el amor de mi vida pero la forma en la que come es para niños chiquitos que no podría comer un poco más despacio

-Dame eso Yamino- le arrebata la hoja y empieza a leer los mensajes que se encontraban ahí, empezó a pasar cada vez más rápido es cuando empezó la casa a llenarse de papel (no puedo creer que esa carta le cupiera todo)(L: lógico el sobre tiene un agujero negro)(o vaya)

-Se puede saber de donde sacaste esto Yamino- pregunto Loki un poco asustado- me lo podrías decir

-Claro Sr. Loki- se acomoda los anteojos y sale de la cocina en poco tiempo llega con un aparato y lo pone arriba de la mesa y lo prende- del Internet Sr. Loki – contesto cuando ya había abierto una pagina

-Haber – se acerco Mayura y empezó a leer los comentarios que estaban en la pagina- o vaya si que tienes mucha admiradoras Loki-kun - ACERCA A Loki A LA PANTALLA y le empieza a mostrar todo lo que se encontraba en aquella pagina

-Loki, mira fanfics – abre la pagina Mayura y se encuentra con muchas historias

-O.O pero que &%$ - dijo Lok ial observar cuantos fanfics se encontraban

-Loki-kun mira parejas- le da un clic y se abre otra página

O.O O.O O.O los tres se le abren los ojos como platos al ver con quien emparejaban a Loki

-LokixMayura- pronuncio Yamino entrecortadamente

-Lokixskuld_ logro articular Mayura

FUCK HemdaillxLoki – gritaron Mayura y Yamino a coro

Miraron la página de nuevo exactamente eso era lo que decía, se miraron entre si antes de ver a Loki (L: quiero preguntar que le paso a Loki)(¬u¬ quieres saber L)(L: claro que si son un detective me mata la curiosidad) (ok)

Loki se encontraba en Shock, sus ojos estaban fuera de sus orbitas, la quijada caída y su orgullo por los suelos y lo peor fue leer un poco más abajo Loki era el Uke, eso le dio razón para estallar

-MALDITAS ADMIRADORAS, HIJAS DE---------------------(O.O vaya que boca tiene Loki) –Como que el Uke, más bien yo seria el seme &%$#%& como se atreven a emparejarme con ese tipo que odio

Empezó a temblar de arriba abajo, Mayura solo observaba era horrible, mientras que Yamino grababa con una cámara de video

-Ahora muere Internet- Grito Loki, mientras blandía un cuchillo y lo clavaba en el pobre aparato

-NOOOOOOOOOOOO- grito Yamino pero ya era demasiado tarde para actuar la pobre computadora se apago de golpe mientras un Loki la acuchillaba una y otra vez, y luego empezaba a Pisotearla

-Creo que mejor me voy – dijo Mayura mientras salía de la cocía, abría la puerta y salía hecha cien

-mi querida juanita parrandera- lloraba Yamino por una computadora inservible Y en el fondo Un Loki riendo como un psicópata que acababa con la vida de una persona en este caso de un aparato electrónico, Loki miro a su alrededor y se encontró con un mar de papel

-MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA- reía Loki restregándose las manos con malicia- Prenderle fuego al papel – volvió a reír como psicópata, saco un cerillo lo prendió y lo aventó al papel, este se empezó a reír frenéticamente, hasta que se dio cuenta que también se estaba quemando la casa- o no fuego- Grito Loki

Yamino observo como Loki gritaba y corría de un lugar para el otro mientras gritaba que se quemaba la casa, Yamino corriendo agarro el teléfono y marco a los bomberos que no tardaron en llegar ahí

-No se preocupe todo estará bajo control- hablo uno de los bomberos que ya se encontraba adentro de la casa (Nota: Mayura o cerro la puerta principal)

Abrieron el grifo, la manguera punto en donde se encontraba el fuego y un chorro de agua de gran potencia dio de lleno al lugar que se incendiaba pero de paso a un Loki que se encontraba corriendo como un lunático

Cuenta de daños

Un Loki mojado y con un shock que no se le quitara por el reto de su vida

Una juanita parrandera muerta en combate

Yamino llorando por la pérdida de su amiga y confidente (computadora)

Un Fenrir noqueado y que no se dio cuenta de nada

Una Mayura con una gran mala impresión por parte de Loki

Y una casa no hecha cenizas pero si dañando

Y papel hecho nada por parte de Loki

Moraleja de hoy: si eres un anime y te da curiosidad ver en que pensamos de ustedes mejor no lo hagan no querrán tener un trauma el resto de su vida y no volverse loco en el momento

Bueno eso es todo quisiera continuar pero mis deberes no me lo permiten a si también quisiera agradecer a L que se encuentra hoy conmigo (aunque interfiriendo con mi fanfic)

Una cosa más espero que les guste y si quieren dejen comens bueno nos vemos a la siguiente chao chao

Jazma fuera


	2. Yamino comprador compulsivo

Bien tengo el siguiente capitulo se que será más de Yamino que de otra cosa, he notado que es un comprador compulsivo, pero que le puede hacer bien aun no tengo a nadie de ellos para que presente el desclaimer pero que yo puedo hacerlo solita

Los personajes nunca me pertenecieron y si así fuera Loki se quedaría con Mayura y no haría Yaoi de Hemdaill por Loki así que comencemos

CAPITULO 2 YAMINO COMPRADOR COMPULSIVO

El funeral había sido el mejor, él solito quedo después de ver como si querida confidente, y amiga había perdido la batalla, si se trataba de sus amiga Juanita parrandera que dio su ultimo suspiro, haber entrado al Internet.

Camino por las calles con sus traje de negro y admirando una fotografía de la susodicha, la tristeza lo embriagaba, siguió caminado hasta que se paro en seco, se encontraba en las puertas del centro comercial, recién inaugurado la semana pasada, con pesadez se introdujo, al departamento, camino aun con paso lento, seguía extrañando a su querida amiga hasta que se topo con un departamento de electrodomésticos

-NO- se negó a si mismo- nada me podrá quitar esta pe….- quedo embobado al ver una nueva batidora con una gran potencia, que podría hasta hacer un delicioso helado si se quisiera, los ojos se le volvieron unas estrellas, corrió y agarro una caja con aquella batidora dentro, empezó a restregar la cara en la caja- por fin podré hacer lo que tanto me gusta- algunas personas lo miraban y mejor se alejaban de él

Agarro un carrito y puso la caja con delicadeza, siguió caminado p'ara ver que más se encontraba en ese departamento.

-Oh, no puede ser- se dijo para si mismo, enfrente de él una licuadora, y un set de diferentes navajas, agarro la licuadora y la metió dentro del carrito, más adelante se encontró unaq grabadora inalámbrica, más adelante unos videojuegos junto con la consola,

Saco de su traje una libretita en donde empezó a anotar todo lo que agarraba

Lista de Yamino

Batidora, Licuadora con set de navajas, consola con videojuegos, refrigerador, televisión pantalla plana, grabadora inalámbrica, podadora, celular, silla relajadora, microondas, cuchillos, sartén, vaporera, parrilla, cafetera, ipod, sandwichera, lava trastes, trituradora.

Salio muy contento, mientras arrastraba un carro co0n todo lo que había comprado, la pobre tarjeta había sobrevivido, pero sería por poco tiempo, después entro a otra tienda en donde se compro

Detergente para ropa, jabón, shampoo, cloro, crema, aceite para auto, desengrasante, esponja, cepillo.

En otra tienda, casi se compra toda la comida que se encontraba en aquel lugar, el carrito se empezaba a poner un poco pesado y era ya más difícil arrastrarlo pero a Yamino no le importo solo quería comprar lo que necesitaba, pero el esfuerzo que hacia para mover el carrito termino al ver un AUTO ultimo modelo, llego entro, y después de 3º minutos ya se había comprado tres autos de diferentes modelos, ya más que contento se iba a retirar con todo lo que había comprado pero algo le llamo la atención en un mostrador se encontraba una computadora más grande la pantalla, un ratón inalámbrico, control remoto, y para acabarla touch, corrió y entro de golpe en la tienda alargo su mano que tenia la tenia ya una tarjeta que tendría un colapso, paso la tarjeta por la hendidura, y Yamino salio con una computadora nueva en sus manos.

Al llegar a casa, escondió todo en el sótano, menos los autos, cerro con llave, y empezó a reír como todo un maniaco, nadie se daría cuanta de los que había comprado, ni siquiera su padre el asesino de Juanita Parrandera, cargo entre sus brazos a su nueva computadora

-no te preocupes Panchita Bananafabesca tercera apodada "la buenota" yo te protegeré de mi padre

Y así subió a su cuarto para cerrar lentamente la puerta y conectar su nueva maquina al enchufé en donde alguna vez estuvo Juanita Parrandera…

Es muy corto pero no sabia que hacer pero bueno aquí lel segundo capitulo espero les agrade

JAZMA FUERA.


	3. Cap 3 sin casa ni dinero

Bien por fin acabe un y me faltan más T.T pero eso no es problema bien

-Ya le vas a seguir ahora con otro fic

-No (lo miro con una sonrisa) más bien voy a continuar con uno de mis proyectos no finalizados, Quien sigue en mi lista ita-kun ?-

-Me crees tu secretario o que?- me mira molesto-

Suena el teléfono

-Bueno, casa Jaramo, …. no soy su secretario particular….. Bien yo le aviso

Alzo la ceja

-Bueno OK, mejor digo que no vi nada.- miro hacía otro lado- bien esta vez empezare con !ah ya se…¡-

"_pensamientos__"_

**Locuras de la autora y metidos en el fic **

Capitulo 3 SIN CASA SIN DINERO

La mañana se hacía presente, en una de las casa que se encontraban en aquel lugar, pero que era diferente a todas, la razón fue creada por magia, que quiero decir con eso, pues de que un dios la había creado, quien era ese dios, pues nada y menos que Loki, bien ya que supimos por que la casa es diferente pues hablemos que le va a ocurrir esta vez jejejejejejejeje

Bien como decía, Loki se levanta de sus cama, todavía con su pijama, se puso sus pantuflas y se dirigía a la cocina que se encuentran abajo en la primera planta, bostezo, se dirigió poco, a poco a la cocina, al entrar abrió el refrigerador para encontrarse con un pay de limón

**-****que yo le quite de las manos y que ahora estoy disfrutando- **

**-¬¬ mira L no te entrometas no es tu historia- **

**-como dije antes si es dulce yo estoy presente- **

bien Loki se encontró con un pastel de chocolate, de tres pisos, de tres leches, con cubierta de chocolate, relleno de chocolate (bueno todo era de chocolate) hasta que se escucha en la entrada un fuerte golpe en eso llegan tipos armados hasta los dientes, rompieron todas las ventanas, las puertas, bueno decir que todo lo rompieron, entraron a la cocina en donde se encontraba el joven Loki , un joven con ojeras en los ojos lo miro y le quito el pastel, Loki miro a todos lados y luego se levanto molesto

-Por que me quitas mi pastel es mío búscate el tuyo – dijo inflando los cachetes

Él detective miro alrededor, pues la destrucción haría que se enojara el más rico de la gente, solamente miro el pastel que tenía en sus manos y empezó a comerlo

-Se me antojo aparte de que eres muy pequeño para comer dulces lo sabías- hablo con la cuchara en la boca

-pero me lo hicieron para mí- dijo enojado Loki y empezando hacer berrinche

-Lastima niño, Bien ya encontramos al que les debía dinero llévenselo junto con las pertenencias

Los policías cargaron con estéreos, licuadoras, batidoras, televisiones, dvds y otras cosas y atrás de ellos iba Yamino con unas cataratas en los ojos, mientras era escoltado hacia afuera de la casa, Loki al ver esto salió en su encuentro.

-No se lo lleven- grito Loki,

Todos lo voltearon a ver, y Yamino sonrió pues su padre lo sacaría de esta

-Sr. Loki- dijo Yamino con las cataratas saliendo con más potencia

-quien me hará los quehaceres de la casa la comida y postres- pregunto Loki

Yamino sintió como una roca le caía en la cabeza, para luego caer desmayado, y unos polis lo metieran como si de un trapo se tratase

-Pues búscate otra persona y también en donde vivir pues parece que ustedes dos solamente Vivian en esta casa o me equivocó

Loki lo miro sin entender por qué le decía esto

-Mira niño tendrás que buscar en que otra casa quedarte por que esta casa queda restringida, pues no sabemos cómo lo saco este tipo y puede que esté vinculado con la mafia

Loki se quedó callado un momento, hasta que le vino a la mente un Yamino con traje de mafioso y con una metralleta en la mano, le iba a dar un ataque de risa pero se contuvo todo lo que pudo

-Cuanto es la fianza- pregunto este

-No es la fianza niño es lo que pasa con él, hasta que no se demuestre lo contrario, no podrá salir bajo fianza

Loki se quedo en blanco quien lo cuidaría, le daría de comer, lo vestirá, lo bañaría, y reñiría, Hasta que cierta personita se le dibujo en esa cabeza que tiene

-Bien se lo pueden llevar, solo quiero que me ayuden con algo

-Esta bien

…..-

Una joven se encontraba en su habitación viendo una revista de cada mes "misterios y cosas paranormales 100% reales" leía con detenimiento sobre los dioses mitológicos y este mes le tocaban los nórdicos.

-Vaya no pensé que hasta los dioses tuvieran algo misterioso, pero lo que no me pregunto es como, Ese dios del engaño siempre se salía con la suya, no lo entiendo…. Asi quien se lo podría preguntar….-miro la ventana por si se le venía la respuesta, es cuando vio las fotografías, si a su amigo Loki- bien iré en este instante y le preguntare sobre ellos.

Se levanto, abrió la puerta de su habitación con cuidado, se encamino a la puerta de salida, pues su padre la había castigado, por haber reprobado tres materias.

Cuando iba a abrir la puerta se encontró con más ni menos que Loki y con una maleta en la mano

-Loki- se dijo sorprendida Mayura, al tiempo que le daba paso, para que entrara a la casa

-Que paso por que estas aquí y por qué tienes una maleta en la mano- se dijo aun más sorprendida

-Pues verás parece que Yamino hizo algo sin mi permiso y ahora lo están investigando nada grave, lo malo es que me sacaron de la casa y decidí vivir contigo….dime cual es mi habitación

**-Vaya loki entro como si estuviera en su casa **

**-¬¬ pero que modales- **

**-Tu crees Ita-kun- mi voz suena a ironía **

-Mayura quien es¿? – grito el padre de Mayura quien estaba en la sala sacudiendo

-Nadie papá solo es el viento – mientras tomaba la mano de Loki y lo conducía a la habitación de ella

Al llegar cerró la puerta y suspiro

-Loki no te puedes quedar en mi casa sabes que mi padre no te quiere

Loki la miro, un poco sonrojado desde hace tiempo que le gustaba estar con Mayura y que ella le hubiera tomado la mano, pues se sintió en las nubes

-Entonces que no se entere tu padre- dejo su maleta en la cama de ella

-Pero Como ¿? – se pregunto esta

-Bien algún lugar de tu habitación en la que quepa una persona- mientras veía la habitación de ella

-El closet – contesto al instante

Al abrirlo se encontraran que si era espaciosa y que si cambia Loki y su ropa

-Bien a qué horas se va tu padre a trabajar- mientras salía del closet

-Pues desde las 9:00 de la mañana y regresa a las 6:00 de la tarde y se vuelve a ir a las 8:00 y regresa a las 11:00 de la noche- contaba con los dedos para que no se fuera a equivocar

-Está bien haremos lo siguiente yo saldré en cuanto salga tu padre y así sucesivamente no tiene por que enterarse, a parte de que de seguro no tardara mucho tiempo para que la policía se de cuenta de que la casa en realidad no tiene nada y Yamino no tiene vínculos con algún humano – aseguro Loki.

**-Eso es dar demasiada informaci****ón- cruzo los dedos **

**-Te apoyo en eso- asegura Itachi **

Se sentó en la cama y observo que estaba la revista abierta en la sección de los dioses mitológicos, lo observo, para ver que Mayura había subrayado al dios engañoso

-Mayura, por que tienes encerrado a este dios- pregunto con duda y miedo

-Es que,- se sentó a su lado- pues me parece misterioso que siempre se saliera con la suya, no es justo, que siempre saliera victorioso mientras que otras personas salieran perjudicadas, aunque aquí dice que era muy popular con las mujeres, dice que era muy guapo.- sonrió,

Le dio vuelta a la hoja y Loki se encontró con un test respondido

-Que es esto Mayura – volvió a preguntar

-A esto aquí el test paranormal nos dice con que especie, criatura, o dios nos juntaría el destino, así como pareja, y sabes quien me tocó- le dijo ella entusiasmada

-quien- preguntó este con duda

-El dios engañoso, no te parece misterioso los test no mienten- dijo ella alegre – espero algún día encontrarme con ese dios y preguntarle muchas cosas como a Kami-sama – dijo ella mientras tenía levantada la mirada

-Loki observo la Revista y sonrió para sus adentros, Mayura era tan inocente para estas cosas.

Iba hablar, pero unos pasos lo interrumpieron

-Mi papá- dijo Mayura casi dándole un ataque, tomo a Loki de la muñeca y lo lanzo como bola de boliche al armario y lo cerro antes de que su padre abriera la puerta

**-Chusaaaaaaaa- gritamos los dos al mismo tiempo**

El padre abrió la puerta

-Mayura me voy a trabajar, enciérrate bien y no vayas a la casa de ese loco, puede que te haga cosas malas, se le ve en la cara-

-S…si, papá, jeje jeje- empezaba a mover las manos con cierto nerviosismo

Su padre la miro por unos minutos

**-****¬¬U y quien no, si se pone nerviosa, es que esconde algo- **

-Te cuidas Hija y ya deja de ponerte así si no te hecho nada-

**-Pero hay personas que no se dan cuenta cuando ocultan algo- **

**-Vaya y eso que es su padre debería darse cuenta **

-Si…si, papá- lo despedia moviendo la mano frenéticamente

Cuando cerró la puerta.

-Parece que Mayura esta preocupada por algo?-

**-****¬¬|||U enserio?- **

**-Eso es lo que hace un detective- articula cierto personaje conocido-**

**-Y dinos el veredicto, es libre o no?- pregunto un poco ansiosa **

**-ehhhmmm- guarda silencio, mientras sigue con el pastel de chocolate que le quito a Loki- confidencial.- **

**Los dos lo miramos con cara de que "graciosito"**

**-No se los puedo decir ya que ese niño nos hizo hacer algo- mira al niño completamente con la cabeza en el suelo por la chuza- **

**Suspiramos Itachi y yo. **

Mayura se asomo por la ventana para ver si su padre ya no estaba, suspiro aliviada y se dirigió a su habitación

-Ya se fue Loki-kun, ya puedes salir- articulo esta aliviada

Loki abrió la puerta y como su cuerpo no estaba bien acomodado se dio tremendo guamazo.

-Aucchhh- articulo este

-la próxima vez hazlo con más delicadeza- articulo sobándose la espalda

**-Ser****á en cámara lenta para hacerlo con delicadeza?- **

**-quien sabe- responden los dos al mismo tiempo.**

-Lo siento Loki- pero si mi padre te viera conmigo pegaría tremendo grito al cielo.

-Mmmm- bien hora tengo que buscar algo para comer- salio de la habitación y camino a la cocina.

Mayura le sigue

-Oye Loki-kun, te puedo preguntar algo,- sus ojos mostraban curiosidad

Loki la miro por un instante, miro el refri y contesto

-Que Mayura?-

Mayura se le quedó mirando

Ese momento fue como las peliculas de amor en donde la chica dice todo lo que siente

-Yo… como veras…. Te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo- mira sus manos

**-ya d****íselo Mayura yo te apoyo- estoy al filo de la silla**

-Ma..yu..ra….. Yo también te tengo que decir algo…- se pone rojo como un jitomate

-OUO va a ver declaración- saco una cámara de video y empiezo a grabar.

-te gustaría trabajar de medio tiempo conmigo?-

-Me gus…- Loki guardo silencio

**, pobre de loki Kun no le tocaba- guardo mi c****ámara y me vuelvo a sentar **

**-Ilusa-articulan los dos que se encontraban conmigo **

-Y por que vas a trabajar?- pregunto Loki

Mayura sonrió

-Es que no tengo dinero para comprarme mis caprichos a parte tendré que hacer algo con nuestro tiempo libre, ya que no estarás en tu agencia- articulo ella

_-__"nosotros_"- pensó loki mientras se ponía rojo- si por que no-

Con esto los dos se estrecharon la mano

Espero que les guste este capitulo

-Ya llevabas un buen sin escribir nada- articulo Itachi un poco cansado

-A parte Itachi me debes gane la apuesta- articula L mientras alza su mano esperando algo

Un aura oscura sale de mi interior

-ITACHIIIIIIIII, L -los miro con los ojos llorosos, -si que son malos,

Camino y me siento en un rincón

-Jazma termina esto por favor-

-no termino ya que perdiste la confianza en mi, eres malo-

Itachi suspira, mira a L pero este ya desapareció

-Después de esto L sufrirá mi mangekyo- suspira profundo- Espero que les haya gustado el fic de esta niña loca, esperemos que con algunos reviews mejore su animo,

-Jazma te toca- ve que sigo deprimida

-me odiare por esto- sale de la habitación sin antes

Itachi: escribió Jazma Fuera

ESPEREN LO QUE SUCEDERA EN EL SIG. CAP.


	4. Cap 4 Los empleos de mayura y loki 1

-Bien regreso esta niña loca- mira hacía el rincón- te dejaron un comentario

Miro al Uchiha, parezco la niña del aro

-gracias, por el comentario significa mucho para mi ya que me da fuerzas para seguir adelante- parecen palabras salidas de ultratumba

Itachi siente un escalofrío

-Vaya escuchaste eso, Parece que un muerto quiere comunicarse con nosotros- articula nuestro singular detective

-¬¬ para tu conocimiento es nuestra loca autora- seriedad con una pizquita de miedo

-Cual ?- miro hacía el rincón

-aahhhhhhhh, llamen a un exorcista- sale corriendo L de la habitación

Itachi suspira

-Bien este los personajes que aquí se presentan no le pertenecen a esta niña loca, si no a su respectivo autor y creador, el fic si le pertenece a ella

Faltas de ortografía presentes como siempre

Perdonen la tardanza y agradezco de antemano a todos los que leen y dejan comentarios, me hacen muy feliz y con ganas de seguir.

**Metidos en el fic **

"_Pensamientos__"_

_Flash backs_

Capitulo 4 los trabajos de Mayura y Loki

La mañana se hacía presente y dos personas dormían en una misma habitación Uno en el closet y otra en la cama

Sueños de Loki

Los flashes se ven en un joven que se encuentra dando un discurso

-como presidente de México, yo Loki les aseguro que habrá cero tolerancia a las dietas, ya que las mujeres se ven hermosas como son- muestra sonrisa col….

Todas las mujeres se desmayan

-Bien en otras cosas la autora de este fic se va para la cárcel, por escribir tantas cosas y ver videos que no debe

Se ve la autora del fic en un rincón con varios policías

-Pero presidente- articula la autora asea yop- los videos que menciono no son nada malo, ya que son de todas las fans- articulo con ojos de cachorrito- el sasu….- le ponen masquin en la boca

-Esta prohibido hacer propaganda de otras parejas que no sean de esta serie- se le ve sereno

-Guardiassss- grita y salen los soldados romanos- llévensela y dénselas a los ratones

-Por que- grita la autora del fic

-Por que ya conozco que te gustan los felinos- mira a las chicas les vuelve a sonreír y esta vez les sale sangre de las narices

Sacando un paraguas

-a parte el presupuesto que se tenía para los leones se nos acabo ya que nos compramos el karaoke- señala una puerta cerrada

-Y cual cantan- articula ilusionada la autora, quien ya la llevan para dentro de las mazmorras

-Pues antes de empezar a dar mi discurso para ser presidente de la republica estaban cantando una de Tactics

-¬¬ y dices que nada de propaganda a otras parejas- se ve como lanzan a la autora a las mazmorras y le cierran la puerta

-Bien ahora mi primer informe es encerrar a todas las fan girls para que me dejen en paz- mira a todas las chicas que empiezan a levantarse

-COMOOOOOOO- gritaron todas las chicas que estaban en el sueño de Loki

Se le ve una gran gota al pobre presidente

-Si como se atreven a escribir esto-

Quien sabe de donde diablos saco una lap touch y muestra los fics

-Pero eso que tiene de malo ya que es bonita la pareja de Heimdaill x loki- grandes ojos chispeantes se les muestran a las chicas que se encuentran ahí

-Pero a mi me gusta.. - guarda silencio al ver que las fans de dicha pareja y de otras se levantaban en armas

-Independencia contra el dictador- gritan al insomnio

Se ve que Loki sale corriendo pidiendo ayuda

Pasa a un lado de donde se encuentra la mazmorra

-Sálvame- pide le ayuda a la autora

-Si las gotas de lluvia fueran de chocolate me encantaría tener una taza gigante para poderlas atrapar- canta la autora con gallos incluidos

-Ya cállate que me vas a romper los tímpanos por eso no te dejamos cantar en la academia- replica Loki

Miro al susodicho

-mmm, pues si me dejas salir yo podría…- guarda silencio la autora de dicho fic ya que desaparece Loki de mi vista

-Ya despertó- saca una lima de uñas y empieza a lijar el barrote

Fin del sueño

Sueño de Mayura

Se encuentra Mayura volando con superman

-Vaya no pensé que el mundo se viera de esa manera- habla asombrada Mayura

-Para que veas Mayura y ya se te hizo saber sobre lo paranormal-

Mayura quedaba asombrada como los elefantes rosas le saludaban, el gato de los chicles le regalaba algunos cuantos chicles y la autora se encontraba aun lijando el barrote para poder salir de ese encierro

Bajo a la tierra para encontrarse con otras cosas como flores que brillaban como si se tratase de lámparas, gotas de lluvia que parecían cristales

Camino un rato por los alrededores ya que todo le parecía un misterio,

-Que hermoso- articulo la fan de los misterios quien no paraba de ver todo aquello, hasta que sus ojos color carmín se posaron en una mariposa de grandes alas que cambiaban de colores

Rápidamente se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba la mariposa, solo que se detuvo en seco al ver que alguien más se encontraba en el lugar

Un niño de apenas 8 años con ropas blancas, esos ojos color verde y cabellos cafés miraban a la mariposa con una sonrisa inocente

-Hola- articulo una curiosa detective

El niño la miro y le sonrió

-Hola Mayura-el niño le dio la espalda a la mariposa y ahora se dirigía a donde se encontraba Daoudoji.

-Que te parece no te gusta el lugar-

Mayura se le quedo mirando un buen rato al lugar y sonriendo asintió sin problemas

-Que bueno- mostró una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a Mayura

Mayura se agacho un poco ya que su pequeño amigo le indicaba algo con su dedo

Es cuando sucedió

La mano del pequeño tomo un poco del mechón de cabello de la pelirosa, se acercó a poco cm de su rostro y susurro algo que la dejo sin palabras y antes de reclamar algo más los labios de ella junto con los de él se unieron solo duro algunos cuantos minutos y el se separaba de ella con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Mayura se llevo los dedos a sus labios

-eres dulce,- se relamía los labios el niño- no puedo creer que- agachaba la cabeza- aún no te pueda decir que…-

Mayura ahora flotaba y se encontraba en un parque una revolución se encontraba en el lugar ya que algunos chicas peleaban su derecho de admisión a sing along

-Mayura- grito su padre

-Papáaaaaa- grito Mayura entre la multitud

-SE LO QUE HICISTE EL VERANO PASADO- grito de nuevo el padre

-Que si quiero estar cocinando espárragos con queso, no papá no se ve delicioso- argumento la pelirosa

-Que te dormiste sin haber cenado,- preguntaba el padre intentando escuchar a su hija al otro lado de la multitud

Los griteríos se apagaron ahora estaba en la montaña rusa con el chupacabras, el hombre lobo, el gato que no existía, la autora gritando que la bajaran de ahí ya que le daba miedo las alturas y los juegos mecánicos.

Todo se estaba volviendo divertido a cada momento hasta que el reloj sonó

Fin del sueño de Mayura

Se levantaba con un gran estiramiento y una sonrisa en sus labios.

Por su parte Loki se asomaba por la puerta del closet para ver si no había ninguna fan

Suspiro al ver que todo había sido una pesadilla y más al ver a la autora que fea estaba la pobre lastima que no le recomendó una bolsa de papel.

Empezó a cambiarse y ponerse su típico traje

Por su parte Mayura había tenido muy bonitos sueños, ya que todo se había visto tan real hasta… se llevo los dedos a sus labios y un tenue sonrojo se mostraron en sus mejillas

El desayuno fue calmado sin tantos problemas, solo que a Loki no le daba la cocina y eso que siempre se lo decía Yamino que se alejara del lugar ya que había sido dos veces en las que exploto la cocina, y ese día no hubiera sido la excepción si Daudouji no se hubiera dado cuenta de que Loki utilizaba casi el aceite en exceso y más que le chorreara por todos lados

-Te hubieran metido a la cárcel, por ahogar un recipiente con aceite- se burlaba Mayura junto con una gota en la cabeza.

Se encontraban caminando juntos ya que ese día conocerían su trabajo de medio tiempo.

-Ya lo peleare con esa cocina la dejo por la paz- articulo un cansado Loki

Mayura se llevo su mano a sus labios y se rió por lo bajo.

Loki inflo las mejillas y se adelanto un poco peroal hacer sus berrinches no se fijo que una coladera estaba destapada y

-Loki cuidad…- intentó prevenir a su joven amigo

Un gran

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh

Seguido de un splashhhhhh

Unos minutos después

La pelirosa se encontraba a unos cuantos metros alejado del pobre Loki, quien se le veían las moscas revolotear por ahí

-Loki deberías tomar un baño- hablaba Mayura quien se tapaba las narices ante el olor que desprendía el susodicho

Miro con cara de pocos amigos a su amiga y susurro algo imperceptible al oído

Iba a decirle algo a su querida amiga cuando un gran chorro de agua de esos potentes de los que te lanzan contra la pared cómo a Loki le daba de lleno a él,

Ahora caminaba goteando, chorreando y hasta pescaditos le salieron

Mayura solo intentaba aguantar la risa.

Por fin llegaron al lugar que sería su trabajo de medio tiempo.

ADVERTECIA

LO SIGUIENTE QUE LEERAN PUEDE CAUSAR FUERTE IMPRESIÓN, DEBE LEERSE BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD, NO APTO PARA CARDIACOS, SE RECOMIENDA DISCRECIÓN UNA GRAN TAZA DE CAFÉ POR SI SE LLEGAN A EMPALAGAR, TAMBIEN SE RECOMIENDA UNA BATE O ALGO QUE PUEDA DAÑAR A LA AUTORA FISICA Y EMOCIONALMENTE

**-Aquells**** que viven la intensidad del anime y el manga y la serie de Loki, bienvenidos a esta nueva sección llamada….- **

**-No tiene nombre niña solo nos dijeron que siguiéramos de cerca a Loki- **

**Dos chicas se encuentran en unas sillas y un escritorio en medio del centro comercial **

**-Bien entonces solo les daremos la cronica de cómo esta este asunto ya que hoy es día de rebajas- **

Mayura y Loki entraron al centro comercial, y se dirigieron con el supervisor del lugar

-Buenos días- articulo una amable pelirosa

-AHHH, hola Mayura, como has estado- articulo un hombre detrás del escritorio

-Muy bien gracias, vine por lo del trabajo- articulo una emocionada chica

-esta bien,- miro al niño que se encontraba a una pasos detrás de la susodicha- Y el quien es?-

-él es mi mejor amigo Loki, y también quiere el empleo-

-_"Que alto esta es, que eso que tiene debajo de las narices se mueve mucho cuando habla"- _Loki miraba al tipo y hasta le deba miedo aquello que se encontraba debajo de sus narices

-Bien entonces les entregare sus uniformes- se levantaba el señor

-_"PARECE UN ARBOL"- _se puso a la defensiva Loki

El señor saco de un casillero unos uniformes que les entrego y que Mayura empezó a analizar

-Les parece ser cerillitos.- menciono el señor quien ya tenía el micrófono para hablar.

Los dos guardaron silencio al tiempo que Mayura se ponía el traje y Loki le hacía segunda

-Bien ya están listos-

-SIIIIIIIIIII-grito Mayura y levantaba la mano de su pequeño amigo.

-OK, ya llame a uno de mis mejores empleados así que ellos les dirá que lo que tendrán que hacer-

La puerta se abría

-Me necesitaba señor- pregunto cierta persona

-NARUGAMIIIII-gritaron los dos al miso tiempo.

-USTEDESSSSS-grito Narugami

-**Kyaaaaaa ya salió narugami- grita emocionada una de las chicas que se encuentran en el supermercado**

**-Si griten chicas fans de Narugami a aparecido, y deberíamos festejar ya que el bajo presupuesto, no nos alcanzaba a meterlo. **

**-Eso del ultimo sonó feo- **

**-hentai- menciono la chica a su lado **

-Se conocen?- pregunto el encargado de ahí

-Si, el va en mi mis escuela-

-Él iba a mi casa solo para comer-

-Hablando de tu casa, ayer fui ya que tenía mucha hambre y no vi a nadie-

-Tuve algunos problemas, así que no voy a estar en casa y menos Yamino- argumento Loki, cruzándose de brazos

- luego siguen si están o no, Ok lo que vana hacer hoy, es lo que les de el joven narugami así que manos a la obra-

-Cual obra acaso vamos a pintar o hacer algo con pintura- pregunto un inocente detective

-**Me sorprende que Loki se diga detective, si ni siquiera sabe lo que significa eso- **

**-¬¬, tu crees-**

Solamente observaron y se dieron un golpe en la mano

-Entonces Narugami lleva a los chicos a sus nuevos trabajos

Narugami asintió

-Acompáñenme- articulo mientras así una señal de que lo siguieran

Los dos hicieron una pequeña reverencia y se retiraron del lugar

Caminaron detrás de Narugami, hasta llegar a donde se encontraban las casillas

Los volteo a ver

-Mayura tu serás una cerillito vas a meter la comida en las bolsas

-Hai- hacia un saludo tipo militar.

Loki se le quedo mirando a Mayura, luego a Narugami

-Y yo- se apunto a si mismo

-ahmm, acompáñame- camino dentro del supermercado.

-Tu labor será..- señalo los carritos- junta los que están sin nada, solo que pregunta algunos carritos si tienen dueño y apenas están colocando los comestibles.

-Y son eléctricos?- pregunto un nervioso detective

-No, solamente, tienes que moverlos tú, es fácil- aseguro Narugami

Loki al principio no quería tocar aquel carrito hasta que puso un dedo en la agarradera del carrito, suspiro aliviado, viendo que no se movía

Empezó el recorrido con cierta cautela ya que quería revisar cada perímetro del súper mercado, no quería fallar al primer trabajo junto a Mayura, cosa que lo sonrojo, como podía pensar en ella como algo más que una amiga, pero el sentimiento había crecido indudablemente, ya no podía retractarse ni negar su sentimiento.

Siguió con su andar, recogía alguno que otro carrito, no llevaba muchos cosa que le alegraba, por primera vez en su vida hacía fuera de su oficina y que no se relacionara con malicias.

**-Como cuando trabajo en el café crepúsculo no¡- articulo una emocionada chica **

**-Si pero al final resulto, sacando una malicia de una taza- **

**-De todos modos el trabajo fuera de su agencia eso fue como algo extra- protesto la joven **

**-¬¬# si lo que tú digas- **

Loki seguía hasta se encontró unos niños jugando con el carrito como si fuera una patineta

**-Kyaaaaaa, amaba eso cuando era niña y aún lo sigo haciendo- daba pequeños saltitos en la silla **

**-enserio¿?- alzo una ceja de gran duda- ya era una mayor de edad no te da vergüenza.- **

**-No,- aseguro espero que Loki lo entienda **

Negó con la cabeza y seguía haciendo su recorrido para ver si no había algún otro carrito, solo que cada vez que volteaba miraba como los niños se divertían, entonces lo hizo

**-Vamos Loki siente el la adrenalina correr por tu cuerpo- grita la chica toda emocionada subida en la mesa, mientras saca unos pompones y apoya al detective **

**-¬¬ esto no me da un mal presentimiento- argumento la otra chica **

Loki primero empezó despacio, pero al ver que no era tan rápido, empezó a darle más velocidad al carrito, hasta que ya era una velocidad imprudente, cosa que no pude controlar y es cuando paso

-NIÑOOOOOOOO CUIDADO CON-

Demasiado tarde

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- escucho solamente

Loki se había estrellado contra una mesa con una pirámide de tarros de miel, que se le venían en sima y se rompían encima de él.

-**Por eso dijiste que un café?- pregunto la chica que aún estaba sentada en la silla **

**-jejeje - etto… pobre a mi nunca me sucedió eso- menciono la chica quien se sentaba y miraba a la otra. **

**-No solamente lo dije por que me gusta el café- **

**-ahhhh- **

Loki tenía los ojos cerrador, completamente endulzado,

-Pero que diablos- articulo un asustado Narugami al ver como Loki se encontraba en el accidente

-No fue mi culpa- argumento el pequeño- fue la emoción del momento.-

-Si aja, sabes tendras que pagar por todo esto-

-Loki abrió los ojos se levanto, camino a ún lado de narugami metio la mano en su bolsillo sacó una pequeña catera y se la entregó

-Utiliza el dinero que necesites, yo no lo necesito tanto- siguió su camino dejanso unas pisadas de miel en su dirreción

-Este niño- argumento Narugami- me quiere sobornar- sus rostro se miraba tétrica

-Y ahora yo tendré que limpiar esto?-

Toco la miel y se la llevó a la boca

-Ummmm, esta delicioso, lastima-

-Lastima que?- argumentaron dos personas que se acercaban al lugar

-Ahhh son ustedes, pues verán…- más no lo dejaron terminar

-Tenemos a un alborotador, acaba de romper todos los tarros de miel a un 25% de descuento en toda la tienda y si te llevabas dos se te regalara una pequeño llaverito en forma de abeja- articulo uno de ellos

-Entendido-

-Bien amigo tendrás que acompañarlos a la oficina de jefe- se truena los dedos uno de ellos

-Pero…- intenta hablar un asustado Narugami

-yo no lo hice…..- se ve como arrastran a Narugami

-Si todos dicen los mismo, dígaselo al jefe-

Bien creo que se paso de lanza con Naru-kun pero esperemos que no le hagan nada malo, a sí este capitulo se dividirá en 3 o cuatro capítulos ya que tendremos a algunos cuantos conocidos- argumento Itachi mirándome al otro lado de la habitación

Suspira nuestro guapo chico

-Lo siento, en verdad no quise, pero L me obligó, si dejas esa actitud, la siguiente te invitó un helado de limón-

No me muevo del lugar

Vuelve a suspirar.

-Saldré contigo-

Entra L con un exorcista

-Ya lo traje ahora falta que nos diga que es este espíritu

-Es jazma- Articulo el señor- solo denle algo, y ya está

Con esto se retira

-Solo eso- mira Itachi

Suspira

-Bien…- se acerca a mi con miedo y después de un rato

-Enserió?- argumento sorprendida

-Enserio- argumente este

A entonces Ita-kun vamos tenemos cosas que hacer

Salimos de la habitación, para nuestro siguiente movimiento

Jazma Fuera


	5. Chapter 5 los empleos de mayura y loki 2

Bien esta es la continuación de los empleos de Mayura y Loki

-Jazma- articulo cierta persona

-que pasa Ita-kun- menciono con una sonrisa

-ya estas lista que nos tenemos que ir, ya sabes en donde debemos estar- toma un saco y se lo coloca se ajusta la corbata- cuanto te falta

-"n/n por kami que sexy se ve" etto…. Ya voy…. Bien chicas y chicos les dejo la continuación-

Tomo mi sacó y me acomodo el cabello

Los personajes que aquí presento no son míos sino de su respectivo autor

Disculpen las faltas de horrografia sin querer se me van

Agradezco a las chicas y chicos que leen mi fic, ( hago una reverencia) me hacen sentir muy feliz al igual que se los llevan como sus favoritos.

Me puse a leer los reviews y prometo que ya no interrumpiré en la historia, lo prometo y este es el ultimo en el que aparezco, ya que cierta persona (miro asía la puerta) me quiere para algo así que jazma fuera

**Metidos en el fic **

"_Pensamientos__"_

_**Flash backs**_

COMENZAMOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Los empleos de Mayura y Loki

Se escucha música de fondo en un pequeño estudio, que está tenue, tres personas se encuentra en el estudio y por fin se prenden las luces.

-Estas son las noticias de la tarde y parte de la mañana- anuncio una joven con traje

-Muy buenas tardes chicas y chicos, gracias por sintonizarnos,- aclaro otra de las jóvenes quien sonreía ante las cámaras- no íbamos a salir por el bajo presupuesto que tenemos, pero a la buena platica con la autora tuvimos la oportunidad de salir.

FLASH BACK

"_**Se encuentran en una habitación con cierta autora amarrada **_

_**-Y bien, que nos dices, nos dejaras entrar- argumento una de las diosas del destino **_

_**-no puedo ya que no se en que meterlas- argumento la autora**_

_**-Pues entonces todo el mundo se enterara de ciertas cosas que te gustan- sus sonrisas me vuelven cínicas **_

_**Traga gordo la autora **_

_**-Pues como sabes tuvimos contactos y ese contacto nos dijo cosas muy buenas sobre ti, así que- se miran y sacan un maletín- aquí tenemos unas imágenes muy comprometedoras- **_

_**-¬¬ fue Mi hermana verdad- **_

_**-pues**__**…**__** si, entonces que dices- **_

_**-JAMAS- **_

_**-entonces no tenemos otro remedio que- sacan una grabadora- pone esa canción- **_

_**Empieza la canción **_

_**-NOOOOOOOOOOOO- **_

_**- Que nos dices, cambias de opinión o no- **_

_**-Esta bien ustedes ganan- **_

_**Chocan sus manos y dejan a la autora amarrada con la música puesta**__**"**__**- **_

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK **

_-_Si tuvimos una buena charla- sonríen las tres al mismo tiempo

-Como saben hemos seguido paso a paso, las acciones que nuestro queri….ejem el Señor Loki ha hecho-

-Estas son las noticias más recientes- acomoda unos papeles- Loki fue sacado de su casa por culpa de Yamino, porque pensaron que era de la mafia china-

-Nunca dijeron que era de la mafia china- articulo Urd

-Es para ponerle emoción-

-ahhhh-

-Es cuando tuvo que irse a casa de Mayura- apretujo sus papeles- si hubiera sabido me lo hubiera traído a mi casa- empezó a imaginar

-Ahora trabaja en un supermercado, pero le dura poco-

-También hoy se va poner en marcha el juicio para saber si Yamino es libre o en encarcelado por una eternidad-

-Eso no puede ser- mencionó Vernandi- una eternidad no, solo unos cuantos años-

-Bien ahora iremos con nuestra corresponsal, nos escuchas Freya-

-Claro que si, ahora nos encontramos, en el supermercado- se acomodaba los audífonos para poder oír con mejor claridad- bien este es el resumen de las ultimas Horas-

Loki se encontraba limpiándose después de ese accidente, esperaba no ser reprendido por aquello, sin embargo no le importo, esperaba que con la faja de dinero pudieran decirle que no se preocupara.

Termino de usar la ultima toallita húmeda y la puso en el cesto de la basura y salió del lugar.

Camino por los pasillos por si encontraba otro carrito, es cuando vio Mayura sentada en una de las bancas y a su lado Frey….

-FREYYY, esperen un momento ese que hace ahí-

**Lo mismo digo yo, acaso no ten****ían que salir en el siguiente cap- argumenta Skuld quien mira a su hermanas que solo levantan los hombros como un no saber nada **

**-Y eso que somos diosas del destino**-

Loki por inercia, apretó sus puños y camino a grandes zancadas cuando

-50% DE DESCUENTO A TODA LA ROPA INTERIOR DE MUJER- se escucho desde las bocinas

Las cosas comenzaron a temblar y Loki pudo observar como una gran multitud de chicas corrían a donde él se encontraba y antes de poder correr era llevado entre el mar de mujeres

-AYUDAAAA-articulo Loki con círculos en los ojos

-JEJEJEJE- reía como psicópata Narugami- esto es venganza.

-**Eso me sonó a 300 o que les parece hermanas- **

**-los mismo decimos- **

Cuando se pudo librar de las mujeres camino con paso decidido a separar a Frey de Mayura, cuando volteo a ver las tvs, se dio cuenta de que era el juicio que le iban a dar a Yamino

-Nos encontramos en el tribunal superior de Justicia donde al Joven Yamino se le hará un juicio por tener, tratos con la mafia, narcotraficante, violador, acosador de mujeres, lechero, repostero, amante de los gatos, amenazar a la autora de complot, ser sobornado por pinocho, comer carne, 3 kilo de manteca, un kilo de arroz, conseguir el manga de Ku….

El reportero se queda mirando la hoja y sonríe

-lamento esto, es mi hoja donde tengo mis locuras, a jajá jajá- guardo silencio carraspea un poco y articula- Yamino será acusado por otras que no son las que yo dije anteriormente sus abogados hablan sobre el caso

-Bien queremos decir It…. Y yo j…., que haremos lo posible para que Yamino…- le quitan el micrófono a la abogada.

-bien gracias, ahora regresamos al estudio-

-y eso que dijo que no tenia presupuesto, maldita tacaña- una gran gota se ve por parte del pelicafe.

Loki solo suspira, por una parte sabe que los abogados lo podrán sacar, pero por otra quiere quedarse un rato más con Mayura, así que solo espera que las cosas resulten fatales.

Pero ese no era el momento propicio para eso, su atención debía y solo debía ser para Mayura que podía…. Un golpe de imaginación se le vino a la mente, tan perturbadoras que mejor no se mostrarían al publico.

-¬¬ en pocas palabras la Autora es una ….- censurado.

Loki camino a pasos apresurados, para poder encontrarse a Frey quien le entregaba una bebida, apretó sus puños y cuando iba a dar el paso

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, a quien tenemos aquí, si es Loki, escuche que te sacaron de tu casa- su voz sonaba a burla-

-Hemdaill- argumento el pelicafe volteando a ver a su contrincante.

La pantalla se volvía pequeña como en las películas del viejo oeste, ambos mirándose como dos asesinos a matar, movieron sus dedos como si una pistola estuviera entre sus pantalones y cuando iban a apuntar, maura abrazo a Loki, con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

**-QUUEEEEE- se pone de pie Skuld y Freya tambi****én se pone alerta- como se atreve ella es una…- le cierran la boca con masking la amarran a una silla. **

-Loki-kun adivina Frey me dijo que si tengo una cita con él me va a dar una revista edición especial- Loki se quedó blanco ante lo dicho por su Mayura, miro con odio a Frey quien solo le mandaba inquisidoras miradas, el foco se le prendió, sin embargo se lo tuvieron que quitar ya que no lo había pagado.

-Mayura y si yo te doy dos revistas edición especial, si me prometes que le negaras la cita a Frey- le susurro en la oreja- Mayura le miro con estrellas en los ojos de la emoción sonrió y asintió, se separo de su amigo y fue a donde Frey.

Pudo notar como se volvía piedra para luego hacerse polvo, sonrió con una v de victoria, Heimdall le miro con ese ojo…- te reto Loki- grito Heimdall- a que no puedes meter rápido la comida en las bolsas-

Volvía la escena del viejo oeste, Loki asintió a la apuesta y ….

**-ESTAMOS AQU****Í PARA LOS GRANDES FANATICOS DE…. METER LA COMIDA DE LAS GENTE EN BOLSAS Y LUEGO COLOCARLAS EN LOS CARRITOS Y LLEVAR HASTA LOS AUTOS DE LOS CLIENTES…. SI LO SABEMOS TITULO LARGO PERO IGUAL LA AUTORA ESTÁ LOCA, AHORA SE PUEDEN VER A NUESTRO DOS CONCURSANTES, VAMOS A ENTREVISTARLOS. **

-Como se siente el poder estar aquí?- pregunta la reportera, Heimdall le quita el micrófono

-Loki, esperó que estés listo por que te dejare muy atrás y tendrás que devolverme mi ojo derecho- empieza a reír como loco.

-Bien no recuerdo que se podían apostar partes de cuerpo, pero bueno cada quien, ahora vamos con nuestro otro participante- camina a la otra casilla- que se siente poder hacer este deporte?, y que espera ganar amigo-

Loki toma con gentileza el micrófono, ganar un beso de Mayura y que Heimdall me deje en paz con su ojo derecho que no ve que en el anime… y que se aleje de mi amada hija Hel, como si no supiera de …-

**DISCULPEN FALLAS TECNICAS **

Bien regresando a las intensidad de este juego, se ve como nuestra chica levanta el cartel de GO.

Loki comienza a colocar las cosas ligeras, luego las pesadas, después las que se pudieran mallugar, las colocaba en el carrito y salía corriendo para luego regresar con unos pesos en la bolsa.

Por su parte Heimdall, colocaba lo suave con lo pesado, termino por aplastar el pan, las donas y rompió un kilo de huevos, recibiendo un regaño por parte de la clienta dándole un bolsazo, eso debió doler.

Heimdall al ver eso se enojo y le lanzo lo primero que vio, para después reírse de Loki pues la cara se le había llenado de harina.

-pareces fantasma Loki- reía a carcajadas, Loki se limpio lo que pudo para lanzarle leche en bolsa y romperse en la cabeza del Heim- Loki sonrió pero duro poco ya que la guerra de comida se inició

_**-chico no lancen comida que es de mala**__**…- golpean a la reportera y queda noqueada, pero quien no se desmaya después de lanzarle una sandía…. **_

RECUENTOS DE DAÑOS:

CASILLA 4 Y 5 ECHOS UN ASCO, LOKI TERMINO COMO MUÑECO DE NIEVE Y HEIMDALL COMO MUÑECO DE GINGIBRE.

DESPEDIDOS TODOS JUNTO CON NARUGAMI

MAYURA SE LLEVO LAS REVISTAS DE LOKI

HEIMDALL PENSO EN SU SIGUIENTE PLAN

Y YAMINO FUE…..-

0O0O0O0O0O0

Por fin después de tanto tiempo regrese siiiii ( se ve la fiesta), espero que luego en el siguiente se vean los resultados de nuestro gran esfuerzo así que.

-Itachi por favor despídenos de nuestras lectoras y lectores- salgo de la habitación

-Dice la loca autora que les agradece y nos leemos después-

Sale de la habitación

-Itachi nos podrían ver -

CONTINUARA

JAZMA FUERA


	6. Chapter 6

Después de mucho tiempo de estar ausente –por favor no me golpen-me defiendo a las chicas que con ansias esperaban el siguiente cap, con garrochas y bates- sigo con la continuación que espero sea el ultima parte

COMENZAMOS

0o0o0o0o0o

5 trabajo en el que los despedían, Mayura se encontraba con periódico en mano y marcador, tachando los trabajos que habían perdido.

-Vez Loki que no puedes tener solo un trabajo si no haces algo para que los despidan- se mofo el pelimorado mirando como Loki solo lo fulminaba con la mirada- bien y Mayura cuál es el siguiente empleo?- pregunto este mirando una pensativa pelirosa.

-Y yo no entiendo porque tu estas aquí?- le pregunto a Heimdall, quien solo sonrió- no me digas que necesitas dinero- se burlo el pelicafe

-Pues fíjate que no- su mirada se poso en la figura de Mayura- creo que quiero ver sobre tus celos junto todo lo que la loca autora dijo- se cruzaba de brazos y miraba por el rabillo del ojo a su Némesis.- así que trabajare en este último trabajo antes de regresar a casa- dio por terminada la plática pues se dirigió a donde estaba Mayura y le tomo de la mano.

A Loki se le erizó la piel, cual gato se puso en defensa, no dejaría que tocaran a Mayura, menos ese mocoso.

-A Heimdall que pasa?- pregunto Mayura al ver la mano de ese niño- acaso no quieres perderte?- pregunto de nueva cuenta, noto como sonreía el chico solo para negar- entonces?- alzó una ceja

-Solo quiero ver a alguien hervir- con esto la jalo para ver que otro negoció necesitaba ayuda.

Bien vayamos más atrás para ver en cuales empleos fueron despedidos, por eso estamos en el estudio junto a los norums quien nos dirán cuales fueron.

-Bien gracias Freya, ahora veamos en la esfera,- todos las cámaras posan sus lentes a esa esfera que esta transparente- puedo ver gran gente en uno de los establecimientos… Yamino saló libre sin embargo fue secuestrado por el detective que le encantan los dulces y ahora le está preparando un pastel de 5 pisos con muchos dulces- guarda silencio y le pega a la esfera- hay interferencia,- vuelve a guardar silencio- un momento- saca de su capa un papelito, saca un celular y marca- bueno, si soy yo,… pues la esfera no sirve se le va la conexión… si ajá… ya le di un golpe pero nada… pues ya le coloque la nueva niebla del tiempo y nada….mmmm… pues solo me sale la pantalla pero muy poco sonido…- mira a sus hermanas- si… la loca autora…. Ajá, entonces tendremos que ver luego eso, le diré a Urd que haga lo de las cartas porque si no veríamos los anteriores empleos, si ajá, si adiós- cuelga y ve a los camarógrafos.- lamento decirles que la esfera ya fue rota por una idiota llamada J…- y no tendremos más opción que ver por la baraja de mi hermana- voltea a ver su hermana que solo saca una paquete y al abrirlas salen polillas.

-Y eso?- pregunta su hermana espantada.

-pues como puedes ver, al no utilizarla las polillas hicieron festín- metía de nuevo la caja-

Las tres solo se quedaron mirando a donde se hallaba la cámara.

-bien como no hay con que mostrarles seguiremos con el seguimiento de ….-

Cansada de los problemas de que no te prestan atención y pareces invisible a los demás, llegó por fin a las manos de la autora un nuevo producto que los hará notar y también a ella, el Llaverito me derrito por ti… si y dirán que llaverito, pues es la imagen de Loki en pequeño y Loki adulto, donde con tan solo apretar un botón dirá cada frase que ha dicho en toda la serie y en el manga, si como lo escucharon (leyeron), así podrás tener a todas las personas sobre ti (literalmente) así que esperan marquen ya y se llevaran otro llaverito del personaje secundario de Matantei Loki a su casa . Solo llamen al 555555-no tengo- un- mejor- numero-que-dar –

Loki solo quería matar a Heimdall quien no quitaba la sonrisa de su rostro y la mano que sujetaba la de _**su**_ Mayura. (Desde cuando se volvió tan posesivo?, también lo puse subrayado, en negritas y cursiva)

Por fin llegaban a una pequeña tienda donde se requería a tres personas que pudieran con el trabajo, sin más Mayura entraba por delante seguida de Heimdall que no quitaba la mano de la pelirosa, y al final Loki quien solo miraba fijamente a su némesis por si hacía alguna otra cosa.

-Queremos el trabajo- grito Mayura a uno del personal.

Espantado volteo a ver quien había pegado tremendo grito para ver a la joven con una sonrisa, el sonrió nervioso, para guiarlos al despacho del jefe.

Al llegar la puerta se abría y entraran los tres.

-bienvenidos al café Dulce maid- articulo un joven de apenas 26 años, ojos azules como el cielo, sonrisa Colgate, cabello rubio, que al moverlo se detenía un poco para que fuera de película, una camisa levemente desabrochada.

Mayura caía en los encantos del joven, por su parte Loki apretó los puños y comenzó a sentir su sangre hervir hasta el punto de silbar (si como las teteras que silban cuando el agua esta lista)

-que es eso?- pregunto el joven que miraba a todos lados para encontrar el sonido, que desaparecía de inmediato- no importa, bien ¿Ustedes tres quieren el trabajo verdad?- sonreía de nuevo para que Mayura asintiera más emocionada.

-ok, entonces…- caminaba a uno de los estantes para darles los trajes a cada uno de ellos- los vestidores están al fondo a la derecha, así que ya pueden empezar a trabajar.

Mayura asintió, sin chistear, tomaba la mano de ambas personas y salía disparada a los vestidores.

Los minutos pasaban hasta que un grito de terror se emitía en los vestidores.

Loki como buen chico corrió para el lugar en donde se había escuchado ese ruido, al entrar Mayura estaba en una de las bancas agarrándose el estomago, completamente encorvada, nuestro querido detective asustado por la forma en la que estaba Mayura fue a ver, solo que al tocarla, sintió algunos tembleques.

-Mayura estas Bi…- no pudo terminar cuando le veía con los ojos llenos de lagrima y con una sonrisa en sus labios, para terminar en risas.- Ma…yu…rra?- no entendía hasta que señalo con su dedo el lugar.

Loki trago saliva, camino a donde se encontraba el vestidor al correr la cortina alguien se hallaba con una manta, estiro su mano y al jalar la manta, sus ojos se llenaron de sorpresa, unas pequeñas risitas querían salir de su boca.

-Heimdall- no pudo más y comenzó a reír hasta caer al suelo y agarrarse el estomago, por el dolor causado ante la gracia de él.

El antes mencionado se hallaba con la mirada de querer asesinar a ellos dos, pero el trajecito no le ayudaba, un vestido color negro, con un delantal blanco, unas zapatillas, unas calcetas hasta arriba de las rodillas, y un pequeño gorrito.

Una perfecta maid se hallaba en esos momentos, Loki se intentó incorporar, pero solo termino riendo más de lo que ya estaba.

-Cállate Loki, no quieres que…- las risas se interrumpían al ver al joven con la mirada en las dos personas que se encontraban con las risas.

-Sucede algo?- se notaba un poco molestó- deben saber que no se deben reír de sus compañeras.-

Heimdall quiso matarlo pero Mayura se colocaba detrás de él para solo abrochar su delantal, ponerle un adorno n el cabello y tomar su mano para caminar a la salida, era detenidos por el joven que sin contratiempos, tomaba el rostro de Heimdall, pronunciaba algo y luego Mayura se lo llevaba no sin antes escuchar un –noooo-

Loki solo se quedó mirando lo que acababa de suceder, esto se debería quedar para la posteridad, nunca lo olvidaría, por más que lo torturaran a Heimdall lo había confundido con una mujer.

-no debería burlarte de las chicas bajas su autoestima- las miradas de ambos se encontraron para lanzar miradas asesinas.

-Mmmm, lo tendré en cuenta- comenzó caminar a la salida- solo que aléjate de ella- con eso ultimo se perdió de vista del dueño de la tienda

Al salir, Mayura se encontraba saliendo de uno de los baños de mujeres, con una sonrisa, Loki se tapo la boca al mira como Heimdall salía todo rojo, hasta la punta de la nariz, despotricando entre dientes.

-Te ves bien- aseguro ella-

Solo la fulmino con la mirada para caminar y empezar a trabajar.

-Buen trabajo en maquillarla- sonrío para sí mismo, Mayura le miro un tanto preocupada.

-pero no le molestara que siendo hombre le pusiera y maquillaran como mujer,?-

-No te preocupes, le encanta.- con esto último comenzaron trabajar.

Cada uno de ellos daba lo mejor de si mismo, Heimdall con su acara de matarlos a todos, Loki que ver como miraban los chicos a Mayura, y como ella ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que la estaban ligando, pagaría la estupida autora por escribir algo como esto.

Al llegar la tarde el trio se despedía, La ojicarmin sonreía satisfecha por fin un trabajo en que no habían sido despedidos, aparte de tener varios números telefónicos, por su parte Heimdall, rompía los que le habían dado a él, no era mujer y esos humanos se habían atrevido a darle sus numero.

-me voy tengo que hacer algo- caminaba en otra dirección dejando a los dos con el adiós en la boca.

-Enserio Loki no estará moles…-

-No, Mayura está bien- comenzó a caminar a la casa de Daidouji-

El padre de ella no se encontraba así que entraron a la habitación, para prender la televisión.

-en las ultimas noticias, a la autora de dieron matarile, pero no importa… en otras noticias…-

Los dos se quedaron con los ojos bien abiertos y sonrieron con nerviosismo- Pobre-

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Bien después de mucho tiempo y demasiado diría yo regreso con este fic que ya tenía en el olvido junto con otros dos… que horror, bien la idea de seguir con este fic se detuvo por un tiempo, hasta que por fuentes oficiales, me puse tan contenta que casi me aviento del puente tepetapa, ( o casí me aventaban…Heimdall) bien por si ya lo saben, de todos modos lo digo Loki regresa después de 6 años de unas merecida vacaciones en una isla paradisíaca, con más agua que otra cosa (y todas sabemos que es mentira jajajaja,) regresa con una tercera temp.

Ok entonces gracias a todas las que dejan un cometario, seguiré subiendo o eso espero

Jazma Fuera


End file.
